1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor chips, semiconductor chip packages including the same, and semiconductor systems including the same.
2. Related Art
In the electronics industry, smaller and lighter semiconductor systems are increasingly in demand with the development of semiconductor technologies and the requirement of users. In response to such a demand, multi-chip package techniques have been proposed. According to the multi-chip package techniques, a plurality of semiconductor chips may constitute a single semiconductor package. Thus, a semiconductor system employing the multi-chip packages may have advantages of weight and size as compared with a semiconductor system employing a plurality of single-chip packages (or a plurality of single-die packages).
The multi-chip package may be fabricated by vertically stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips or by horizontally arraying a plurality of semiconductor chips. If a plurality of semiconductor chips are vertically stacked to fabricate the multi-chip package, a planar area that the plurality of semiconductor chips occupy may be reduced. If a plurality of semiconductor chips are horizontally arrayed to fabricate the multi-chip package, a package process for fabricating the multi-chip package may be simplified and a thickness of the multi-chip package may be reduced. Recently, the multi-chip package techniques for vertically stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips have been widely used to realize the smaller and lighter semiconductor systems. The multi-chip package including a couple of semiconductor chips vertically stacked and mounted on a lead frame is referred to a double-die-package (DDP) type semiconductor package.
Each of the semiconductor chips may be designed to have one of various bit organizations such as “×8”, “×16”, “×32” and the like. A data access time or a data write time of the semiconductor chip may depend on a bit organization. In the event that a semiconductor chip has a bit organization of “×8”, eight bits of data may be simultaneously inputted or outputted. In the event that a semiconductor chip has a bit organization of “×16”, sixteen bits of data may be simultaneously inputted or outputted. Similarly, in the event that a semiconductor chip has a bit organization of “×32”, thirty two bits of data may be simultaneously inputted or outputted.